That Pervert, Ugly Old Man
by Massu Chan
Summary: As if she read Sasuke's mind, Sakura said, "Well, yes, this perverted ugly evil old man here is my grandpa."  Sasuke gulped nervously, 'Crap' He's so dead… One-shot SasuxSaku High school fic


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto xD**

**A/N : This is sooo random. I just wrote it out of boredom ^^ Nevertheless, happy reading xD**

**-00-**

**-0 That Pervert, Ugly Old Man 0-**

**-00-**

Sasuke sat lazily on a bench. A scowl was clearly visible on his face and deadly aura radiating from his body as if saying 'go away' to all the people though actually no one was around. He was upset and it's all thanks to that old headmaster Jiraiya.

'Damn that old man, my hand's all sore!' He massaged his stiff right hand tenderly.

"SASUKE TEME!"

Sasuke growled. Here came the one and only disturbance for his peaceful, wonderful life, the dobe a.k.a Uzumaki 'ramen king' Naruto. He really really wasn't in a good mood today, especially for Naruto whom he believed would annoy him so much. Thinking quickly, the raven haired teen reached into his bag and randomly took out a text book then buried his face on it pretending as if he was busy reading.

"SASUKE TEME!" Naruto shouted again, much much louder this time since he was already standing in front of Sasuke right now. Sasuke just inhaled deeply, tried his very best not to flinch. Really, he should go to the doctor later, just to check if there was any severe damage to his ears.

"TEME, are you amnesia or something? I was calling out your name, didn't you recognize it?" Naruto scowled. He hated to be ignored!

Sasuke sighed again, he looked up to see a scowling Naruto and glared, "Dobe," he started, "Don't you see I am studying?" He lifted the book and shoved it to Naruto's face.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah?" He sneered, "I never know you can read the book upside down like that!"

Sasuke immediately looked at the book on his hand. 'Shit!' He inwardly cursed as his pale cheeks now turned into deep shade of red. 'Damn, how I could be so stupid? It must be the effect from hanging out with Naruto too much.'

Naruto smirked triumphantly at Sasuke, "Tch, studying your ass! I know Jiraiya made you write those thousands sentences about not to fight anymore."

"Hn, whatever Dobe..." He managed to calm himself before asked, "What do you want actually?"

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, "We have football practice now."

"I know-"

"So what are you doing here sitting around?" Naruto snapped, "Shouldn't we head to the training field RIGHT NOW?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, lifting his eyebrows, "Dobe, we still have 20 minutes, no need to rush…"

"Oh come on, Teme…" Naruto whined, "You know we can't be late! Coach Gai will make us run a hundred laps! I don't want that…" The blonde looked at the raven haired pleadingly.

Sasuke sighed, the dobe was right. He also didn't wanna get the punishment for being late. It's enough with those detentions Jiraiya had set up for him for a week; he didn't need another torture for today. He returned his book into the bag then stood up, "I'll go to the toilet first, you wait here."

"But-"

"Dobe, I'll be quick." Sasuke didn't give Naruto any chance to finish his words as he quickly headed to the bathroom.

Five minutes later Sasuke was finished. He was about to go to Naruto when he suddenly stopped on his track. There she was, a few meters in front of him, stood a girl.

Sasuke couldn't help but looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her skin was so fair and looked so smooth. Her pink hair made her looked more exotic. Her eyes looked so soft and comforting. 'Oh God, I see a Goddess…' He thought. He saw the girl looked around. She looked confused.

'Time to act…' Sasuke smirked to himself. His bad mood was ebbing away upon seeing this beautiful being in front of him.

"Hello, Miss…" He greeted her with the sexiest voice he had.

The girl looked a bit surprised with Sasuke's sudden appearance but then she smiled. "Oh, hello,"

"I see that you're looking so confused. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sasuke smiled charmingly.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled sweetly at him and Sasuke felt his heart skipped a bit. "Thank God you're here. I've been here about twenty minutes and I couldn't find any student that I could ask."

'Well, of course,' Sasuke thought, 'the school hours had ended an hour ago. The students either have gone home or busy at their school clubs.' "Are you looking for someone here?"

She nodded, "I am actually looking for the headmaster, Jiraiya-sensei. Think you can help me find him?"

"Yeah, he is probably at his office."

"I see. And do you know where his office is?"

"Sure, I do…" Sasuke answered, sounded more sarcastic. How could he don't know, he was just sent there today courtesy of some of his 'heroic actions' toward some boy students. "Just go down the hall from here, then turn right, go upstairs, his office is the one with a grand double door. You won't miss it."

She smiled cheerily, "Thank you very much."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, by the way."

"My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"A pretty name for a pretty lady," Sasuke smirked and then inwardly cheered loudly as Sakura blushed a deep shade of red. How cute!

"Umm, thanks, I guess."

Sasuke smiled at her, "Anyway, about this Jiraiya-sensei you're looking for, I must warn you to be careful though…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly, "What do you mean? You sound like he's a dangerous or something."

"Perhaps 'dangerous' is too extreme term, but yeah you can say that too." Sasuke smirked as the idea of Jiraiya bashing popped in his mind. He then continued, "You know, he's an ugly evil old man."

The girl widened her eyes slightly, "Ugly evil old man?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, ugly-evil-old man. And the worst of all, he's a pervert! Can you imagine? His real intention of being this school's headmaster is just for hunting teenage girls? What a pedophile! That's why you should be careful since he can do 'this' and 'that' to you! If you know what I mean…" He smirked as she saw disbelief look on Sakura's face. 'Tch, take that now, Old Man, she wouldn't respect you after this…'

Sakura looked at Sasuke with the unreadable expression on her face, she just about to open her mouth to reply when a middle-aged man with long white hair appeared just from behind the corner.

"OIII, BRATS!" He yelled as he approached the two. A typical grinned plastered on his face but soon vanished as he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke stiffened for a while wondering whether Jiraiya overheard what he said to Sakura. But he then sighed in relief as he saw Jiraiya's normal expression, meaning he was clueless about the conversation. Quickly, Sasuke back to his cool mode and leaned closer whispering in Sakura's ear, "He's Jiraiya, remember what I said."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes looked at Sasuke sharply, "What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Well, as you see, I am accompanying this lovely lady here." He glared back at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's gazed now turned to Sakura, "You,-"

"Let me tell you," Sasuke cut off, arrogant smirk on his face. "Well, her name is Haruno Sakura and she's new here."

Jiraiya eyed Sasuke suspiciously, "You didn't do anything inappropriate, did you? You don't intend to beat her into a pulp like you did to some boys yesterday, do you? Don't make me give you detentions for the rest of your school year here, Uchiha!"

Sasuke glared. 'Tch, what does he think I am?' Well, he might be a little delinquent but he did have some moral too. He wasn't a cold-blooded psycho who just beat anybody, especially when she's a girl. "Oh of course not, why would I anyway? You can ask her yourself."

"Is that true, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, Jii-chan (Grandpa)."

"See? She said…" Eep…! Sasuke suddenly froze in his place. Didn't she just say 'Jii-chan'?

As if she read Sasuke's mind, Sakura said, "Well, yes, this perverted ugly evil old man here is my grandpa." She then giggled.

Sasuke now was speechless as he inwardly cursed himself, 'Crap! Shit! Damn!' Never thought Jiraiya could have a granddaughter as pretty and sweet as her. It's the world's biggest wonder.

"Oi Sakura, how could you address your jii-chan as a perverted ugly old man?" Jiraiya pouted.

"Well, Jii-chan, I just followed someone's description…" She glanced at Sasuke who's as pale as zombie now, tried her best not to laugh.

"Someone?" Jiraiya asked in a very low, dangerous voice as he averted his gaze back to Sasuke, black aura radiating from him.

Sasuke gulped nervously, 'Crap!' He's so dead…

"SASUKE TEME!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the school hallways.

Sasuke's face brightened up a little as he saw Naruto running on full speed towards him, his both fists clenched missed by Sasuke who was too overwhelmed by relief to see 'his hero'. Perhaps the dobe can help him out of this, err… awkward situation.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted again, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE'RE LATE TO THE PRACTICE NOW!"

In an instant, Sasuke's face became paler again and even paler if that was possible. 'Ah right soccer practice, I forgot. Crap!' he cursed again as he imagined what was waiting on the field for him after this, running a hundred laps! What a great day! He sighed hopelessly.

Sakura just giggled to see Sasuke's miserable expression. She kept her emerald eyes on him as he dashed off with that loud blonde boy.

"Sakura…"

The pink-haired girl shifted her gaze to her grandfather again. She smiled, "What an interesting student you have here, Jii-chan."

Jiraiya scoffed, "More likely a troublesome student."

She laughed.

'Nice to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke-kun.'

**-00-**

**Thank you so much for reading ^^ Wish everyone have a great day! **


End file.
